Cold Winter Night
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: One night, a chilly Lily Evans and a warm James Potter hang out in the Head's Dormitory. Oneshot.


Cold Winter Night

Bonjour! I may not be French or speak French, but I do like French baguettes and I did write this fanfic! It's a oneshot and it's stupa cute. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: all dis is J.K. Rowlings btw

"Flobberworms." Lily Evans told the Head's Dormitory Portrait. The picture of three elderly, witches swung open. The Head Girl readjusted her heavy bag on her shoulder and walked through the door.

"Evening, Evans," Head Boy James Potter greeted her, not even looking up from his stack of papers. His raven-colored hair was sticking up in every direction and his glasses were askew on his face.

Lily responded, "Hey, Potter," before setting her bag on her desk in the far side of the room. She unloaded a few books before shivering loudly. "Bloody freezing in here, isn't it?"

James looked up and smiled, "Just how I like it."

Lily scowled and waved her wand towards the fireplace. A moment later, a warm blazing fire was crackling, sending warmth into the room. "I will not sit up here and freeze to death, Potter," she walked over to the couch where he was sitting, "now scoot over."

James moved over and shifted from being spread across the whole couch to putting his feet up on the coffee table instead.

"What are those?" Lily asked peering over and looking at his papers.

James responded, "Prefect schedules. McDowell and Peters broke up, so now I placed Grover with Peters and McDowell with Hughes, but Hughes wants to be with Smithers because he's got a crush on her. Smithers' best friend is Arney so it makes more sense to put those two together, but I'm just not sure about any of it. Bloody drama is killing me."

Lily smiled and took the papers from him. She scanned them and then James watched a twinkle appear in her eyes. "Place McDowell with Grover, they're close enough mates, then Arney with Smithers, and then Hughes and that one guy from Ravenclaw. You know, the one with the hair?"

"Fredricks?" James clarified. Eric Fredericks had tall spiked hair that Lily thought was "interesting."

"Yes! Those two play quidditch together and must be friends." Lily explained. James thought it all over quickly and it all worked out perfectly.

"You are truly a genius, Evans." He complimented her before snatching the papers and writing it all in the schedule.

"Well, I try to be. Have you started the potions essay? Slughorn wants us to explain the entire history and uses of Polyjuice potion. And he won't even let us brew it!" Lily exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes and smirked. "Who would you even want to turn into, Evans? Me?" James asked jokingly.

She scoffed. "Oh yes, please let me into the body of James Potter so I can get away with everything and anything plus I get to deal with Sirius Black's moaning and groaning about how his hair is just too perfect and how he is just too much of a charmer. It would be a dream of mine." She replied sarcastically. Truthfully, she wondered other things about James Potter's body, too. Like his chest, bare arms, his defined abs, and...

Lily shook her head and snapped out of her trance. She looked over at James who was shuffling though his book bag. "Who would you want to turn into?" She asked, trying to occupy her mind.

"Probably Dumbledore. I would just yell at everyone and insist on knowing every deep dark, Hogwarts secret."

"That would be cool, I guess. Being McGonagoll would be better though. She can transform into a cat." Lily explained.

James blinked and hid his smile. _So she likes animagi,_ he thought.

"It's still cold in here. I'm going to grab my jumper." Lily hopped up and ran over to her room. It was next to the bathroom and then James room was next. As she walked back into the room, her hips swayed and her skirt swished, putting James into a trance.

"Wow, you would think with a bloody fire and a sweater I would be warm. Nope!" She said as she pulled up her hair into a bun to get it out of her face. James eyes looked down at her bare legs and replied, "Well maybe you need pants, Evans."

She looked at the goosebumps on her legs and nodded. "You're so right. I have a pair of muggle sweatpants with me. I completely forgot I brought them in my trunk!" She jumped off the couch and rushed back to her room, closing the door behind her this time.

 _Stupid door,_ James thought. He heard the wind whistle against the castle tower and realized how the winter air must be causing the chill.

Lily walked back into he common area and sat down on the couch again. She had on a pair of frumpy grey, cotton pants. James was rethinking his decision to tell her to cover her legs.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. Her green eyes looked up at his hazel ones.

"No, actually I love the cold, I'm always hot. See? He rolled up his sleeve and Lily reached out to touch his arm. He flinched when her icy hand grabbed his very warm and toned forearm.

"Damn, Evans! You are cold!" He reached up to touch her cheek, a ballsy move on his part, and she leaned into the touch.

"You're cheeks are always flushed and red, you would think you were hot, but your skin is like ice. Are you a vampire?" James asked. He lowered his hand and looked down, embarrassed at himself for being so forward.

Lily's face blushed red and responded, "No, must be cold-blooded, I guess. Unlike you. You have to be part werewolf to be so hot." Lily's eyes went wide, realizing what she had said. "I mean like warm, not hot, warm."

James smirked to himself, _she called me hot._

"Whatever, I just mean that we're opposites in another way. We're already so different." Lily explained.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean? What else do we not have in common?"

"Well, you're quite tan and I'm pretty pale, you like the winter, I love summer. You love sweets, I'm more of a savory type person. You always write in cursive, I write in print. You have a cat, I have a dog at home. You're left-handed, I'm right. Just a lot of things about us are opposite," Lily finished.

James was shocked for a moment. He never realized she knew so much about him.

"You have a dog?" James asked.

"Yeah. She's a black lab named Stella," Lily replied.

"I never knew that. My Jules is my only love," James said as he searched around the room for his white and brown cat. He stood up to look for her. "Jules! Come here, love!" He called.

"You really don't know her new hiding spot? Lily asked, surprised. She got up and went straight for her bedroom. James followed, but stopped at the doorframe.

Lily reached under her bed and pulled out the kitty. "She's been hiding out under here for weeks. I thought you knew." Lily explained as she pet Jules in her arms.

"Well Evans, I don't hang around in your room much. Probably because I am banned from ever going in there." James said with some sass in his voice.

"Please, you've been in my room before. Don't you and the Marauders ever search around in there when I'm gone? Look for my knickers?' She asked.

"What?! Of course not!" He responded, shocked.

"Good! I was testing you!" Lily replied sternly. Then she tilted her head back and laughed at how appalled James looked. She handed over Jules and then went back to her seat.

"Now, I do need to get some work done. No more distractions, Potter." Lily began to dive into her homework. James and Jules retreated into his bedroom, calling it a night.

"Goodnight, Evans!" James called over his shoulder.

"Night!" Lily replied as she searched for a page in her potions book.

Hours later, Lily awoke on the couch. She must have fallen asleep while doing homework and the fire had died out. She felt a chill through her body and heard the cold wind hit the tower. She sat up and began to walk towards her room, her feet flinching with each step on the cold floor, before her half-asleep mind made a bold decision. She tiptoed into James' room and climbed into bed with him. She curled up next to him and placed her ice-cold feet on his warm legs.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed as he woke up. He looked over to see Evans, still half asleep. "What are you doing in my bed, Evans?" He asked, shocked.

"Cold. Tired. You're warm." She whispered with her eyes closed. He realized she must be sleepy and just wrapped himself around her cold, tiny figure. He would deal with the repercussions tomorrow, but for right now, he was just trying to warm up a sleepy Lily Evans on a cold winter night.


End file.
